


Cookies

by AlphaMercy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, fluff for my friend, fluuuuuuufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's had a bit of a long day, and all he wants are cookies. And Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehog3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog3000/gifts).



> foooor my friend, bc she was sad.

Jack was bored. Like, he was so bored that he was contemplating just cancelling the rest of his meetings and fucking off somewhere until Rhys was done with work. It sounded like _such_ a good idea, and he knew for sure R &D was developing something fun. He could probably find a few useless idiots lounging around and use them for target practice. But then Rhys would probably chew him out ( _again_ ), and he wouldn’t get laid for a week, and there would be no cuddles or those _amazing_ chocolate chip cookies Rhys made after a long day at work (which were usually Thursdays, and today was Thursday.)

Jack sighed, and continued with his paperwork, frowning for the next few hours. He was pretty sure he might have growled at a board member, and he _definitely_ shot more than two annoyances. Rhys would probably be a bit annoyed, but he wouldn’t be annoyed enough to not bake the cookies as Jack watched from the kitchen table. Or, well, he hoped that would be the case.

He stretched and got up, shuffling some things into a folder to bring home. The walk to the elevator seemed to pass in a blurr, but the ride itself took forever and a day. He tapped his foot on the floor, impatience coiling in his gut. The folders under his arm _fwished_ as he shifted, staring at the door in annoyance. The numbers moved up slowly, and everyone waited for the doors to open paused in surprise and backed away, leaving him alone in the small space. Why was the elevator _so damn slow_?

“Frickin’ idiots can’t even make a simple piece of _fast_ transportation.” He glared at door, hoping it would simultaneously melt and open up to his stop. Which, eventually, it did. And so Jack rushed out, papers flapping and shoes stomping along the hall as he headed for his door. He pulled the keycard out roughly, and swiped it, shoving the door open as soon as the light was green.

The lights were on, and music (that shitty sort of 1990’s stuff from _Earth_ ) was playing, humming drifting out from the kitchen. Jack grinned and dropped the folders on the couch, kicking his shoes off as he did. He made sure to make some some noise, as Rhys tended to get startled if he didn’t. Jack rubbed his shoulder at the memory, a phantom pain emanating from it.

He rounded the corner, the warm glow of the kitchen lights blinding him for a brief moment. After a few seconds it faded, and the sight that greeted him was one that made his heart warm. Rhys stood at the counter, sweat pants snug and slung low on his hips. There was an apron wrapped around his lean body, with a tank under it, and his hair was, for once, loose around his head instead of gelled back. He was busy mixing something in a large ceramic bowl, flour dusting the countertops and his arms. It was one of Jack’s favorite sights.

Rhys swayed to the music, and Jack tracked the movement avidly, leaning against the door jam as he did. Rhys started to sing along, and Jack moved the table, sitting down as he caught Rhys’ eye in the microwave reflection. He smiled, and Jack smiled back softly. _These_ were the moments he treasured most in his life, right alongside those spent with Angel. Rhys turned a little, leaning a hip against the counter.

“How was work today? Vasquez was an ass like usual, and Yvette _actually_ bought her own lunch today, which was pretty amazing. And, oh! Vaughn told me that one of those new stores, uh darn what was it called? Something like _Proxius_ , was opening up. You know, the fancy alcohol place. We’ll have to check it out, yeah?”

Jack leaned back, and let the chatter wash over him as he unwound from his work day. He admired Rhys as he talked, a happy flush settled over the younger man's face. He was done mixing, and was adding the chocolate chips in now. Jack hummed along to the song, enjoying the view of his boyfriend cooking.

“Work was ehh. Killed a few idiots, but the meetin’ with the board was surprisingly productive. _And_ it ended quicker than usual, so that was a plus. Paperwork was a pain in the ass, but I got most of it done. A few things I need to finish up, but eh, _ya sabes cómo es._ ”

Rhys nodded as he pulled a pan out of the fridge, checking to make the oven was heated as he walked by. “Yeah, that’s good to hear. I got everything done early, so I stopped by the general store and bought some of those pretzels you like, as well as eggs and milk. Angel was also running out of toothpaste so there’s a new tube in her bathroom.”

“ _Gacias, mi amor_ . I appreciate it.” Jack pushed the chair back as Rhys spooned the cookie batter onto the pan, stepping over towards his partner. He swiped a bit and popped it in his mouth, dodging a swat from Rhys, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jack settled his chin on Rhys’ shoulder, and nuzzled his neck a small bit. “I love ya, kiddo.”

  
Rhys paused and leaned back into Jack, a wide grin on his face. “I love you too, Jack.”


End file.
